Impossible love
by jaspy
Summary: Elisabeth Stewart, adolescente banale se fait agresser dans une ruelle. Heureusement les Cullens sont là et vont lui permettre de continuer à vivre mais d'une autre façon. Elle va découvrir l'amour qui va également être son ennemi mortel...Couple habituel
1. Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

Salut à tous ! Je vous présente ma première fiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-« C'est moi qui conduit ! » hurla Andy, mon frère alors que j'enfilais ma veste. Il avait peut-être 3 ans de plus que moi, c'était toujours autant un gamin. Depuis que j'avais passé mon permis, la voiture était devenue un sujet de querelle. J'avais maintenant 17 ans mais on n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème : une seule voiture mais deux conducteurs.<p>

-« Alors demain, c'est moi ! »Hurlais-je en retour. Je sortis de la maison en courant, je m'affalai sur le siège passager en balançant mon sac sur la banquette. Il conduisit jusqu'au lycée d'Ithaca, ville où nous habitions depuis notre naissance.

Alors qu'il garait prudemment la petite Clio noire, je saisis mon sac et dès qu'il coupa le moteur nous faisions comme si nous ne nous connaissions plus.

-« Bonne journée » soufflais-je alors que je m'engouffrais dehors.

Je rejoignis Ambre et Kim, mes amies.

-« Salut Eli » me lança alors Kim

-« Hey ! Ça va ? » Leur répondis-je

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos cours respectifs. Maths dans mon cas. J'agitais ma main dans leur direction en guise de salut et nous primes des chemins différents.

Je m'effondrais sur ma chaise et soufflais. Les maths et moi, c'est comme les chats et les chiens, c'est juste naturellement incompatible. Le prof commença à parler mais déjà j'abandonnais. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, je le sortis discrètement :

Ciné ce soir ?

K.

Hum maman ne serait pas d'accord, mais si j'insiste un peu sa devrait passer.

Ok pour moi.

T'en as parlé à Ambre ?

E.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Oui. Elle est ok.

On part après les cours ?

K.

Hum je dois passer chez moi avertir ma mère.

On se rejoint là-bas ?

E.

Ok.

K & A

La journée se déroula lentement et péniblement. Mes pensées étaient focalisées sur le film de ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en ce moment ? Un film d'horreur. Hum non. Une comédie ? Si, c'est pour écouter des blagues à deux balles, non merci. Plutôt un film triste. Ouais, j'avais envie d'un film qui faisait augmenter les cours de la bourse de Kleenex.

J'allais me poster près de la voiture pour attendre mon frère. Son entrainement se finissait toujours en retard. Il arriva essoufflé.

-« Désolé d'être en retard »

-« Pas grave » murmurais-je en rentrant dans l'habitacle

Une fois à la maison, je sautais sur mes devoirs. Une demi-heure plus tard, je sautais sous la douche, 10 minutes après j'enfilais une jupe blanche qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, un débardeur beige et une veste de smoking noir avec des bottines à talons noirs également. Je fis une tresse, qui tomba sur une de mes épaules, avec mes cheveux humides. Je voulus me maquiller mais le temps me manqua.

Je courus en bas. Ma mère préparait le diner. Elle se retourna en m'entendant arriver aussi vite. Elle me regarda de bas en haut.

-« Pourquoi es-tu habiller ainsi ? » me questionna-t-elle

-« Ça te plait pas ? » rigolais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil

- « Si beaucoup. Tu es magnifique. » Me sourit-elle

-« J'avais prévu d'aller au cinéma avec les filles. » Souris-je en retour

-« Jusqu'à qu'elle heure ?» interrogea-t-elle

-« 23h maximum je te promet ! »

-« Ok, fais bien attention. »

-« Promis.» dis-je en l'enlaçant

-« Je t'aime ma chérie » murmura-t-elle dans mon cou

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime maman » lui répondis-je sincèrement

On se lâcha et je pris mon sac et les clefs de la voiture.

-« Au revoir tout le monde ! » lançais-je à la cantonade avec de passer la porte d'entrée.

Je roulais jusqu'au cinéma. Je me garais un peu loin car il n'y avait plus de place devant. J'allais devoir marcher. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre ces chaussures.

Les rues de la petite ville étaient désertes. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara de moi, j'avais l'impression que je ne devrais pas être là, mon instinct me disait de partir au plus vite. Je pressais le pas cependant une fois devant le cinéma, je me rendis compte que j'avais loupé la séance. Il n'y avait plus personne et le hall était plongé dans le noir. « Merde» jurais-je entre mes dents.

J'appelais Ambre mais c'était sa messagerie. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un message à Kim.

J'ai dû louper la séance. Désolé.

On se retrouve au café, ok ?

E.

Notre café habituel était un peu loin du cinéma, mais il valait le coup. Je décidais de marcher puisque j'avais le temps. Je connaissais un raccourcit mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr. J'entrepris de me lancer quand même. Je pris une petite ruelle, que j'avais emprunté de nombreuses fois mais dans le noir je ne reconnus presque rien.

J'entendais des cris, des rires. Je ne devais plus être bien loin. Je soufflais de soulagement, je n'étais pas perdue. Je vis un groupe d'homme, plutôt jeune et complètement saoul. Les cris, les rires : c'était eux. Je n'étais pas sauvée. Je les vis s'approcher de moi dangereusement. Je savais qu'il se pouvait que se soit de gentilles personnes mais je n'arrivais à l'imaginer, mon esprit inventait les pires scénarios envisageables. Je fis alors demi-tour, tant pis pour le raccourcit.

Je dus emprunter une route qu'il ne fallait pas car je ne retombai pas sur la rue principale comme je l'avais pensé. J'entendis vaguement des pas venant de derrière moi, j'accélérais le pas autant que possible sans toutefois courir pour ne pas leur montrer ma peur. Des hommes sortirent de nulle part pour me barrer le passage. Mais ceux qui étaient derrière se retrouvèrent bien vite autour de moi. Ils étaient cinq. Et j'étais toute seule.

Toute seule face à ses hommes qui me bloquait toutes issues possibles. Je regardais autour de moi, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain un moyen de m'échapper. L'un deux attrapa mes bras et les bloqua dans mon dos. Je me débattis autant que je le pus mais il était bien trop fort. Un autre sortit un couteau de sa poche.

-« Juste au cas où t'es pas sage ! » sourit-il

J'avais juste envie de lui vomir à la gueule à ce sale connard ! Il fit lentement glisser la lame froide sur ma joue, une larme roula et tomba sur le métal poli. Il caressa brutalement ma joue avec ses mains sales. Je sentis une autre paire de mains sur mon corps, elles touchaient mon ventre, c'était tellement désagréable. Il essayait d'être doux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me salissait d'avantage. Je me détestais d'être aussi stupide mais que pouvais-je faire maintenant ?

Mon corps fut secoué de gros sanglots déchirants. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues maintenant. J'essayais de bouger mes poignets douloureusement emprisonnés mais je reçu un coup de genou dans le dos en réponse. Ne pas bouger. Je me concentrais sur cette unique directive à présent. Les mains me caressaient partout. J'avais tellement honte. Je voulais seulement être seule et pleurer de tout mon être. Je voyais l'un deux boire une bière tranquillement dans un coin, je sursautais d'horreur quand je vis que sa main avait été glissée dans son pantalon. Je fermais les yeux le plus fort que je pus mais ils étaient encore là, à me toucher. Je sentis ma veste tombée à mes pieds et mes cheveux furent détachés ainsi que tirés en arrière par une poigne de fer. Ils étaient quatre autour de moi, l'un me tenait par derrière et me caressait les fesses par la même occasion, deux autre me touchait la poitrine, le dernier nous regardait d'un œil appréciateur son couteau toujours à la main. Une main déchira mon débardeur alors que j'hurlais sous le choc, l'un deux gémit.

- « Lâchez-moi » gémis-je

- « Ta gueule, Salope ! » hurla le type de derrière et sur ces paroles, il arracha mon soutien-gorge. Je me retrouvais nue et exposée devant leurs yeux pervers. Il passa ses mains sous ma jupe, il caressa mes cuisses. Je frémis de dégout, ce qu'il prit pour du plaisir.

-« T'aime ça, hein ? » rigola-t-il

-« Non. Laissez-moi. S'il vous plait ! » pleurais-je

L'un deux ouvrit sa braguette et en sortit son membre engorgé. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver. Je perçu comme un brasement d'air non loin de moi. J'ouvris des yeux affolés, mais rien. Rien n'avait changé. Je laissais échapper un petit cri de désarroi.

-« Tais-toi ! On va se faire repérer ! » Beugla celui qui tenait le couteau. Se faire repérer ? C'était exactement ce que je voulais.

Je bougeais légèrement pour prendre appuis sur une seule de mes jambes, et je balançais l'autre dans l'entrejambe du gars le plus proche de moi en hurlant de toutes mes forces. D'un seul coup, mes cheveux furent tirés en arrière et mon corps projeté contre le mur le plus proche. J'avais mal, je ne sentais presque plus mes bras. Je passais mes bras autour de mes genoux et enfoui ma tête entre eux. Les hommes ne tardèrent pas à revenir vers moi. Mes cheveux me lancèrent si fort alors qu'il me trainait par terre. J'été allongée sur le bitume froid et humide, des genoux se posèrent durement sur mes épaules alors que ses pieds écrasaient mes cheveux. Un des types s'assit à califourchon sur mon ventre me coupant ainsi la respiration. Celui qui possédait le couteau s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

- « T'as voulu faire la maline ? » murmura-t-il « T'aura pas dû ! » cria-t-il alors que le couteau s'enfonça brutalement dans mon mollet.

J'hurlais de toutes mes forces enfin celles qui me restaient et une main s'abattit avec puissance contre ma joue. Je crachais et découvrais avec horreur du sang. Des larmes envahirent mon visage d'avantage, je suffoquais à cause de ce type assit sur moi et des sanglots.

- « J'ai l'impression que tu tiens pas beaucoup à ta vie ! » Ricana l'ordure sur mes épaules.

Leurs mains se promenaient sur mon corps. J'étais sale, salie par leur mains dégoutantes. Je me sentais nauséeuse, ma tête me tournait, je ne supportais plus la réalité. Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je repliais mes jambes pour que mes pieds prennent bien appuis sur le sol, je balançais mes hanches en avant déstabilisant l'homme sur mon estomac tout en donnant un coup d'épaule pour perturber mon agresseur qui me maintenait au sol. J'hurlais autant que je le pouvais en espérant que quelqu'un passerait par là. Je me retournais, j'étais allongé sur le ventre à présent, j'essayais de me lever rapidement mais un homme saisit ma cheville et me tira vers lui. Le bitume griffa la peau de mon buste tant il me tira brutalement. Je vis une légère trainée de sang laissé par mon corps, alors que j'avais l'impression qu'on me jetait de l'acide dessus.

Il me retourna, son regard me glaça sur place, j'osais à peine respirer tant il me faisait peur. Je gémis de douleur, il me regarda comme fier de lui. Il prit mon poignet droit entre ses deux mains pour ne pas que je tente de m'échapper à nouveau.

- « Sale pute ! » grogna-t-il « Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'on fait au fille comme toi ? » Il serrait mon poignet de plus en plus fort. Je le fis devenir livide alors que le sang ne circulait plus à l'intérieur. Alors que je mis à prier pour qu'il le lâche. La douleur que je ressentis évada toutes les autres quand sa main partit sur le côté d'un coup sec et que mon poignet émit un craquement sous le choc alors j'hurlais, mes poumons me brulais tant j'hurlais. Il l'avait brisé.

-« La Ferme ! » me cria-t-il. « On va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu verras ! » Ricana-t-il en posant sa main contre ma bouche. Je posais ma tête contre le bitume glacée et tentais de respirer convenablement, je soulevais mon bras au prix d'un effort surhumain, et je vis mon poignet gonflé légèrement tombant. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes forces m'abandonnaient. Les deux hommes que j'avais blessés nous regardaient paisiblement. Je n'avais pas du leur faire si mal que ça. Un des hommes vint me maintenir au sol, alors que celui devant moi défaisait sa ceinture. Je fermais les yeux et déglutissais difficilement.

- « Ouvre les yeux » cria-t-il en m'agrippant le visage. J'obéis docilement. Il avait baissé son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles, découvrant ainsi sa virilité. J'avais envie de vomir tant il me dégoutait, il saisit fermement mes cheveux et approcha ma tête de sa dureté. J'essayais de m'éloigner mais il avait bien trop de force. Il colla son membre engorgé contre ma bouche, il poussa contre elle mais pour rien au monde je n'ouvrirais ma bouche.

- « Ouvre la bouche » murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. J'en vins presque à regretter lorsqu'il criait, il avait l'air moins menaçant. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite comme pour m'échapper.

Il pinça mon nez me privant ainsi d'oxygène. Je retins ma respiration le plus longtemps possible mais après ce qui me parut une éternité, j'ouvris la bouche et aspira l'air tant apprécié, il en profita donc pour enfouir son membre à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je suffoquais, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, il m'empêchait de respirer. Alors je fis la seule chose qui ne vint à l'esprit. Je mordis de toutes mes forces sa virilité. Il hurla de douleur en se retirant. Je pus enfin respirer avec un petit sourire moqueur. Un homme que je ne vis pas venir, me frappa à la joue, puis à l'autre joue. Les coups pleuvaient. J'essayais de me protéger avec mes mains mais quelqu'un me les maintenait au sol. Je vis l'homme que je venais de mordre se relever difficilement. Il attrapa le couteau qui avait été oublié par terre. Il leva le bras et l'abatis brutalement sur ma cuisse. La lame rentra dans celle-ci, j'hurlais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. La douleur m'empêchait de rester connectée à la réalité. Je pensais qu'à ce couteau planté dans ma jambe. Il le retira lentement en souriant.

-« T'es fou ! » Dit un type en haussant la voix pour couvrir mes hurlements. « On fait quoi maintenant ? » s'inquiéta un autre.

-« On continu. Sa vous pose un problème ? » Répondit méchamment mon agresseur.

Je sentais mes forces m'abandonnées, j'avais la cuisse et le mollet ouvert, mon buste couvert de sang et mon visage couvert d'hématomes. Je n'en pouvais plus, je pleurais, hurlais sans relâche. Et plus je faisais du bruit, plus il me frappait pour que je me taise. Je commençais à sombrer, je ne pouvais plus supporter la réalité. Je sentis que quelqu'un se saisit de ma main, la mit sur ce qui me semblait un pénis, et se masturba avec sa main et la mienne mais je n'avais plus la force de résister. Des coups tombaient encore par endroit, je ne réagissais plus. Je me laissais faire, mon corps était juste une épave. Je sentais leurs mains alors que mon sang s'écoulait sur le bitume glacé. J'étais perdue. Ils allaient se débarrasser de mon corps comme un vulgaire sac poubelle après avoir joué avec moi.

Des sanglots déchirants franchirent mes lèvres, je criais ma douleur mais je n'avais plus de forces, je ne pouvais qu'endurer, peut-être qu'après je serais enfin en paix. Irais-je au paradis ? D'abord est-ce que tout ceci existe ? L'enfer, le paradis ? Les anges ? Je l'espérais. Peut-être qu'un ange, un ange gardien pourrait venir me chercher. Je divaguais. C'était clair, mes idées s'embrouillaient et je disais n'importe quoi. Je ne prêtais même plus attention à ce qu'ils faisaient subir à mon corps. Je me déconnectais de la réalité pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

Alors que je me pensais perdue, d'un seul coup toutes les mains furent retirées de mon corps, je tournais la tête pour voir mon sauveur mais il faisait trop noir pour que je distingue quoi que ce soit. J'entendis des bruits de pas, des bruits de bagarre, quelques hurlements d'hommes puis le silence. J'essayais de me relever mais je ne pouvais bouger, mes membres me lançait, je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là exactement. J'entendis un murmure. Je sursautais vivement, j'essayais de ramper pour m'échapper. On me saisit par la taille et je fus soulever dans les airs, on me portait en faisant très attention. Je gémis lorsque la personne qui me tenait toucha ma cuisse.

- « Désolé » murmura un doux ténor. « On va t'amener en sécurité ne t'en fais pas » continua la voix d'homme.

- « Elle est trop endommagée pour continuer à vivre » fit remarquer une autre voix, plus douce, celle d'une femme. J'avais donc deux sauveurs mais l'un d'eux me pensait inguérissable.

-« Je sais, Alice. Nous devons l'amener à Carlisle ! Le plus rapidement possible ! » Lui répondis l'homme. Alors lui aussi pensait que je n'avais aucune chance de survie, mais qu'allais-je devenir ? Qui était ce Carlisle ? En quoi pouvait-il m'aider ? Mon corps me faisait tellement mal que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour arrêter cette souffrance.

Je fus transportée dans une voiture de sport d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, la route fut longue et douloureuse. Je m'endormis au bout d'un moment car je fus réveiller par leurs voix mélodieuses. Mon corps était douloureux, je ne sentais plus mes jambes, mon visage était en feu et mon poignet était gonflé et violacé.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on est bientôt arrivé. Tu souffriras moins. » Me dit paisiblement la voix douce de la femme.

- « Ali' ne lui dit pas ça ! » gronda l'homme

- « Au fond, c'est la vérité ! » répliqua-t-elle

- « Sauf qu'elle va souffrir encore plus que maintenant pour y arriver.» grogna l'homme.

Je sursautais d'horreur. Comment mon corps pourrait-il souffrir d'avantage ? Je ne pouvais déjà plus bouger sous peine d'hurler, je ne pouvais effectuer un seul mouvement sans avoir l'impression d'être sur le bucher. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qui aller m'arriver avec ces deux inconnus. On roulait, toujours et encore. Je gémissais à chaque défaut de la route, chaque virage me faisait hurler. Je n'en pouvais plus. Puis la voiture s'arrêta brusquement faisant crisser les pneus sur les graviers. La portière s'ouvrit sur un ange aux cheveux blond, il me porta délicatement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. J'avais du mal à rester consciente, par moment je devais perdre connaissance car il me manquait des parties de conversations. Je fus allonger dans un lit, dans une chambre puis on ferma la porte et je me retrouvai seule. Encore une fois.

Puis rentra une personne, je tournais difficilement ma tête dans sa direction alors que garder les yeux ouvert commençaient à devenir compliqué. L'ange blond comme les blés qui m'avait sorti de la voiture s'approcha doucement de moi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, me caressant doucement les cheveux, alors qu'une femme pénétrait dans la pièce, mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je puisse les empêcher.

- « C'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Oui » répondit simplement l'ange à mes côtés.

Je sombrais doucement, avançant lentement dans le couloir de la mort pour atteindre la douce lumière que j'apercevais. Mais mon corps fut happer hors du couloir et une douleur fulgurante se nicha dans mon cou, comme si on me mordait mais tellement violemment comme si on voulait que je meurs grâce de cette morsure. J'hurlais jusqu'à m'en briser les tympans. Les deux inconnus avaient eu raison, je souffrais plus à présent que dans la voiture. Comment avaient-ils pu être au courant ? Avaient-ils prévu tout cela ?

Le feu avait pris possession de mon être. Je passais mon temps à hurlais, à essayer d'échapper à ce démon, je me débattais sans succès. Je brulais vive, le feu était partit de mon cou et avait lentement descendus le long de mon corps, en brulant chaque millimètres. Mon cœur battit sans relâche pour survivre mais je savais que j'allais mourir. Je continuais mes gémissements, mes hurlements et mes mouvements. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Mais la douleur était vraiment insoutenable, je ne pouvais la supporter d'avantage. J'avais l'impression de passer des heures et des heures à hurler. Je ne comprenais pas. Quand ceci allait-il cesser ? Suis-je condamner à souffrir ?

Lorsque je me mis à penser que ma souffrance devait se stopper maintenant parce que sinon mon corps serait déformer à jamais, j'eus l'impression que tout le feu, remonta et se mit dans mon cœur, qui se mit à battre, battre tellement fort que je crus qu'il était sorti de ma poitrine. La douleur était plus forte qu'à n'importe quel moment. Un cri strident sortit de ma bouche alors que mon visage se déformait sous la douleur. Puis mon cœur s'arrêta. Je suis morte. Alors c'est comme ça, la mort ? Je ne sens rien de différent, si ce n'est la douleur qui n'est plus là, à présent. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et je découvris sept personnes me fixant avec intérêt. Je les regardais à mon tour, sans que je comprenne je me relevais d'un bond sur le lit puis je me plaquais contre le mur, le plus loin possible d'eux. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à tout allure, je les avais vu, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais mes instincts m'ont dicté de me défendre donc je me suis mis dans cette position puis je mettais dis qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, que je n'aurais aucune chance donc je me suis éloignés. Je regardais autour de moi affolée. La chambre était belle et décorée avec goût, sombre dans les tons de crème et taupe. Chambre d'adulte. Je remarquais que je voyais tellement plus de détails que d'habitude : les rainures du meuble dans le coin, la poussière au-dessus de l'armoire.

Je revenais sur les personnes présents, il y avait l'ange blond qui m'avait sorti de la voiture de sport, il avait une main posée délicatement sur la hanche d'une femme, assez jeune, la trentaine, comme lui. Elle paraissait douce, tout en elle respirait le bonheur malgré l'air inquiet et légèrement triste sur son visage. Elle était magnifique. Je poursuivis mon examen, à côté d'eux se trouvait un homme aux cheveux cuivrés décoiffés. Dieu grec, fut le premier mot qui ne vint à l'esprit. Il eut un sourire en coin malicieux en me regardant. Mon Dieu, il était encore plus sexy ainsi. Il paraissait musclé mais fin tout de même. Je regardais à côté de lui pour découvrir les deux inconnus qui m'avaient retrouvé dans cette ruelle. J'eus un frisson d'horreur en y repensant. L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés fit un signe de tête au couple et une vague de calme de submergea. L'homme était plus musclé que l'autre qui finalement me paraissait plus adolescent. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient délicatement sur le visage, en regardant mieux, je vis qu'il avait des marques partout sur le visage et le cou, sur ses avant-bras également, je ne pouvais pas voir les autres parties de son corps. Etaient-elles mutilées elles aussi ? Comment se retrouvait-il avec cela ? Je regardais la petite femme appuyée sur son torse, ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, elle faisait penser à un lutin. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux. Je tournais un peu la tête pour découvrir un couple de mannequins. Il était musclé à l'extrême, grand, brun, le regard joueur. Il me fit un clin d'œil alors que j'étais sur de rougir, je ne sentis pas le sang me monter aux joues. Elle était blonde, grande, au corps parfait et digne des plus grands magazines. Elle me sourit tristement.

Ils étaient une famille, ils semblaient unis et sondés. Ma famille. Allais-je les revoir ? Je pensais à la nuit où je m'étais fait agresser. J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient arrivés pour me sauver, sans eux qui sait où je saurais maintenant. Mais ils avaient dit que je ne pourrais survivre ? Ne suis-je pas en vie ? Je remarquais que j'étais toujours dans une position étrange contre le mur mais je n'osais pas bouger.

L'ange blond s'approcha doucement, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me sentis apaisée.

- « Je m'appelle Carlisle. Bienvenue dans notre famille, Elisabeth Camille Stewart Cullen. »

* * *

><p>Hey ! Voila ! Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser.<p>

A Bientôt !

J.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Apprentissage

Salut ! Voila, on se retrouve pour la suite des aventures d'Elisabeth !

Enjoy !

J.

* * *

><p>Pardon ? Comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Cullen ? Leur famille ? Mais pourquoi ferais-je partis de leur famille ? Carlisle, hum c'est un prénom ancien mais très joli. Quelle est cette douleur dans ma gorge ? Je gémis et posais ma main contre mon cou. Carlisle regarda derrière lui.<p>

- « Oui, elle a soif. » Lui dit le dit le plus jeune d'entre eux.

- « Bien. Allons chasser. Jasper et Alice gardez un œil sur elle.» Déclara Carlisle

Chasser ? Hum je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela implique. Jasper et Alice étaient le nom de mes sauveurs puisqu'ils acquiescèrent.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce sauf Jasper et Alice. Alice me sourit et me tendit la main, je posais donc la mienne dans la sienne. Elle m'entraina à travers la maison, je découvrais une immense habitation, magnifiquement décorée. On descendit plusieurs escaliers, pour se retrouver dans un garage où se trouvaient les plus belles voitures du monde, deux motos au fond également. Jasper se mit derrière le volant d'une Jeep, Alice se plaça sur le siège passager. Je pris place derrière et le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés se mit d'un côté et le mec baraqué de l'autre. J'étais bien surveillée.

- « Je suis Edward » sourit le garçon aux magnifiques cheveux

- « Et moi, Emmett » sourit l'homme de l'autre côté.

- « Moi, c'est Eli » répondis-je crispée mais au moment où je parlais une voix s'éleva et dit la même chose que moi. Je regardais autour de moi. Edward explosa de rire sous mon regard perdu.

- « C'est ta voix. » m'expliqua doucement Edward après avoir repris son sérieux.

Je hochais doucement la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris. Mais en vérité j'étais totalement perdue. J'avais des milliers de questions mais je ne savais que faire. Peut-être commencer par la plus importante : Qui étais-je ? Ou Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

- « Tu es un vampire. » me sourit tristement Edward.

Ok, alors maintenant j'avais encore plus de questions. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Edward répond à mes questions ? Comment ai-je pu devenir un vampire ? Chasser ? Des humains ? Quel était le nom des autres ? Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure et passait d'un sujet à l'autre dans tous les sens.

- « Je suis télépathe. Nous ne chassons pas d'humains mais des animaux. Nous nous considérons comme des végétariens, c'est pourquoi nos yeux ont cette couleur dorée. Rosalie et Esmé. Rosalie, le mannequin blond, et Esmé, la femme de Carlisle. Et la morsure, le venin t'a transformé. » Débita-t-il.

Je restais sous le choc de sa déclaration un petit moment. Puis la voiture s'arrêta, nous étions dans une clairière, la forêt environnante était magique, envoutante. Je suivis les autres en dehors de la voiture. Je me tournais vers alors doucement vers Edward :

- « Merci pour avoir répondu à mes questions.» lui dis-je encore surprise par ma voix.

Il me sourit pour toute réponse. Il m'entraina avec lui et Jasper pendant que les autres partait de leur côté. On courait et c'était à peine si je me rendais compte de ma vitesse, mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et j'avais l'impression de voler. Des odeurs me viennent de partout. On pourrait penser qu'avec cette vitesse il était difficile d'éviter les arbres mais non pas du tout. Ma vision était ultra précise. Soudain une odeur m'attira. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je courus encore plus vite dans sa direction. Je débouchais sur une petite clairière où était paisiblement allongé un puma. Je m'approchais doucement et avant même qu'il ne se rende compte- et moi aussi-, j'étais sur lui. Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce que je faisais, tous mes gestes étaient dictés par cette douleur dans ma gorge, elle avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Je plantais mes dents dans l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal mais il se débattit et déchira mes vêtements. Une fois l'animal drainé de son sang, je me relevais, regardais mes vêtements, un short et un débardeur, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Ma peau était maladivement pâle. Je regardais le ciel, les nuages avaient envahi le ciel et j'avais l'impression que la pluie n'allait pas tarder. Malgré tout cela, je n'avais pas froid.

Je regardais le cadavre de l'animal. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de faire cela ? Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. J'entendais des bruits de pas. Je respirais l'air. Edward arrivait. J'avais reconnu son odeur. Je me tournais dans la direction. Effectivement je le vis arrivé souriant.

« Alors ? Première impression ? » Sourit-il. « Tu sais Jasper et moi, on avait l'intention de t'expliquer comment faire mais apparemment tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu as de très bons instincts. » Sourit-il de plus belle.

- « Je suis dans un sale état » souris-je à mon tour. « Vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre comment… manger proprement ? » lui demandais-je en me demandant si le terme était approprié.

Il rigola doucement. « C'est Alice qui va pas être contente ! Ouais, je t'apprendrais ça ! » Ajouta-t-il

- « Alice ? » m'alarmais-je. Mes instincts me dictaient de me méfier, de fuir. C'était sa famille, si elle n'était pas contente alors lui non plus.

- « Oh non, t'inquiète pas ! » s'écria-t-il en me voyant paniquer. « Je rigolais. C'est simplement qu'Alice t'as habillé et elle aime beaucoup, beaucoup les vêtements. Mais c'était pour rire. » M'expliqua-t-il doucement

-« Oh, d'accord. » déclarais-je piteusement. M'être emporter pour si peu, me paraissait tellement illogique maintenant. Mes émotions étaient très instables.

- « Ce sont tes instincts les plus primitifs qui te dictent comment te conduire. Durant leur première année, les vampires sont imprévisibles, et très fort. Mais tu as l'air de plutôt bien te contrôler. » Expliqua Edward.

La brulure dans ma gorge que j'avais un peu oubliée, me rappela à ma vraie nature. J'étais devenue une chasseuse, une tueuse.

- « Je te laisse continuer de chasser. »

Je m'élançais à travers la forêt sans même lui répondre. Mes instincts faisaient tout le travail, mes jambes courraient toutes seules vers l'odeur que je reniflais. Et bientôt apparu un ours dans mon champ de vision. Waouh ça sent vachement bon un ours ! Je me demandais si je pouvais le manger enfin le boire. Il était énorme tout de même. Mais la brulure dans ma gorge était bien trop douloureuse. Je lui sautais sur le dos en brisant la nuque dans le même mouvement. Mes dents se plantèrent dans sa chair et je pus enfin boire le liquide tant apprécié. Je me relevais de la carcasse gracieusement, en me léchant les lèvres.

Un mouvement attira mon attention sur la droite. Je reniflais l'air, un vampire. Je me retournais en grognant près à sauter sur l'intrus. Je découvrais Carlisle et Esmé. L'image même des parents. Ils se tenaient la main, et me regardait légèrement inquiet, je crois. Je grimaçais à l'idée d'avoir pu les blesser, je n'avais même pas reconnu leur odeur. Je reculais de quelques pas. Je remarquais que la brulure de ma gorge avait disparu, elle était toujours là mais enfouit, prête à ressortir à tout moment.

Carlisle et Esmé s'approchèrent doucement de moi pour ne pas m'effrayer.

- « Elisabeth, ce n'est pas grave, c'est naturel pour nous de faire cela. Tu défends ta nourriture, ton territoire. » Dit Esmé d'une voix apaisante.

- « Rentrons » déclara Carlisle d'une voix posée.

Je les suivis à travers la forêt, on sauta par-dessus un ruisseau et nous arrivions sur l'immense villa des Cullen. L'extérieur était encore plus impressionnant que l'intérieur je crois. Je vis que la Jeep était dans la cour, les autres étaient donc déjà arrivés. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la maison, la normalité de leur attitude me surprit. Rosalie et Alice regardaient un magazine sur le canapé. Jasper et Emmett jouaient aux jeux vidéo sur l'écran plat. Edward était absent, Carlisle monta probablement dans son bureau à l'étage et Esmé alla s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder les garçons.

Je ne savais que faire. Devais-je m'installer ? Devais-je faire comme chez moi ? Je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

- « Eli, vient ! » m'interpella Alice qui s'était levée, avant que je finisse mes réflexions. Je la rejoignis rapidement et m'assis entre elle et Rosalie.

- « Regarde ! » Elle me mit le magazine sous les yeux. C'était un magazine de décoration, il y avait des armoires, des lits, des étagères, etc… Elle commença à parler de ce qu'elle voulait faire, des couleurs. Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Elle me regarda, elle dut remarquer mon absence de réaction car elle s'exclama :

- « Nous faisons ta chambre ! »

- « Oh ! » fut le seul son qui put sortir de ma bouche tant j'étais choquer. Ils voulaient décorer une chambre pour moi ? Ils s'intéressaient vraiment à moi. Ils voulaient que je sois bien ici.

- « Et ma famille ? Mes amis ? » Demandais-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

- « Désolé. » murmura Alice

- « Ce n'est pas grave. » répondis-je dans un sourire forcé, en agrippant le magazine des mains d'Alice pour le regarder.

On passa des heures à choisir des meubles, des peintures, des couleurs, des objets de décoration, des rideaux. Puis Alice appela le magasin pour passer commande. D'ici deux jours tout serait livré à la maison. Alice était heureuse, elle sautillait partout dans la maison.

La nuit était tombée. Edward rentra la maison, je me retournais vers lui le regard interrogateur. Je me demandais où il était passé pendant tout ce temps.

- « Bella va bien ? » demanda Alice

- « Oui, elle va bien. » sourit Edward, ses yeux pétillaient. Waouh cette fille doit être très importante pour lui.

- « Qui est Bella ? » demandais-je, Alice et Edward se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement.

- « C'est la fille que j'aime. » m'expliqua Ed.

- « La fille ou la vampire ? »

- « La fille. » grogna Rosalie. Euh ok, je crois qu'elle a un problème avec cette fille.

- « Rose, ça suffit ! » Grogna méchamment Edward.

Je ne pensais pas possible qu'un vampire sorte avec une humaine. Je croyais qu'on était attiré par leur sang.

- « Je le suis mais je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. » répondit-il à mes questions muettes

- « C'est pas trop dur ? Est-ce que pourrait la rencontrer ? » Demandais-je impatiente

Edward rit doucement. « Elle m'a posée exactement les mêmes questions à ton sujet. Et les réponses sont les mêmes, si c'est dur et désolé mais non pas tout de suite. »

- « Quoi ? Oh non, Pourquoi ? » Boudais-je

- « Eli, tu as besoin de parfaitement te contrôler avant de pouvoir rencontrer des humains. Je sais que tu en as très envie mais pas tout de suite. Désolé. »

Sa décision me chagrinait mais je la comprenais parfaitement. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer sa réaction si je blessais Bella, ou pire. Je le vis grimacer discrètement. Je lui souris. Je remarquais que tous les Cullen étaient parfaitement habillés et que mes habits ressemblaient à des serpillères.

- « Euh Alice. » l'interpellais-je doucement. Elle se retourna, le regard interrogatif. « Je suis désolé pour les vêtements. Est-ce que je pourrais me changer ? »

- « Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu ! Oui bien sûr ! Viens avec moi ! On doit faire quasiment la même taille ! Rose ? » La concernée se retourna vers nous.

- « Tu nous aide ? » L'interrogea Alice. Rose hocha la tête en souriant.

Nous nous réunîmes donc dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle était merveilleusement décorée, des couleurs vives et chaleureuses, tout comme Alice.

- « Que veux-tu porter ? »

- « Hum, un jean ? » répondis-je mais cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation.

Elle sortit des jeans de toutes les sortes, clairs, foncés, large, près du corps. J'en attrapai un bleu clair droit, plutôt moulant au niveau des hanches. Elle me regarda de bas en haut.

- « Tu devrais prendre un douche, tu as de la terre sur les jambes, petite sauvageonne ! » rigola-t-elle en me poussant dans sa salle de bain.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et me faufilais dans la cabine. Je fis couler l'eau, de la vapeur s'en échappait mais je ne sentais rien. Les vampires étaient insensibles à la température. J'attrapais un shampoing, j'appuyais sur la bouteille pour en faire sortir le liquide mais la bouteille explosa entre mes doigts. Ah j'oubliais, j'étais forte. Je lavai mes cheveux avec ce qu'il me restait entre les mains. Je sortis de la douche, attrapa une serviette et enveloppait mon corps à l'intérieur. Je m'approchais du miroir, et je me vis en vampire pour la première fois. Mes cheveux me paraissaient plus long, et surtout plus beau. Mon corps était parfait, dans ses proportions et dans ses formes. Mon visage n'avait aucune imperfections, mes traits étaient bien dessinés, mes yeux étaient rouges, rouges sang. Je sursautais en voyant mon regard. Malgré cela, je me trouvais plutôt belle. J'essuyais rapidement mes cheveux et mon corps, attachais ma serviette au-dessus de ma poitrine et sortit de la salle de bain.

Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient assise sur le lit d'Alice et Jasper, au milieu d'une montagne de fringues. Je ris.

- « Waouh, tout ça pour moi ! » Alice me fit un clin d'œil et me lança des sous-vêtements blancs. J'enfilais ma culotte puis elles détournèrent le regard avec tact, j'enfilais donc rapidement le soutien-gorge, ma serviette tomba à terre.

Alice me lança le jean que j'avais choisi. Je le passai. Elle tourna autour de moi tel un aigle sur sa proie.

- « Il te va bien. » conclut-elle

- « Il te moule où il faut, et il a une belle couleur » accorda Rosalie « Je suis d'accord, il te va bien. »

Elles fouillèrent dans le tas de vêtements, je me mis avec elles. Je trouvais un magnifique débardeur blanc simple avec un léger décolleté, mais tout en dentelle dans le dos. Je l'enfilais et elles s'accordèrent à dire qu'il était fait pour moi. Rosalie commença à sortir des chaussures mais Alice s'interposa.

- « Ah non ! Les chaussures, c'est moi ! » Plutôt flippante dans son genre.

Elle me sourit en me tendant une paire d'escarpins noirs avec une bride à la cheville.

- « Ce n'est pas très stable ces bêtes-là ! » rigolais-je. Elle me lança un regard noir alors que Rosalie rigola. Je lui pris des mains et les mit à mes pieds, je me levais et curieusement je tenais parfaitement debout. Alice sourit fière d'elle.

- « On a tendance à avoir plus d'équilibre que les humains » sourit Rosalie

Je lui souris à mon tour.

- « Merci. » soufflais-je en passant mes mains autour des frêles épaules d'Alice.

- « Toi aussi, Rosalie. » ajoutais-je en l'attrapant par la taille. « Et pas seulement pour les vêtements, aussi pour être là, pour m'accepter dans votre famille, pour…» Je ne pus continuer une boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de parler, je crus que j'allais pleurer mais mes yeux étaient parfaitement secs.

- « Ma famille m'appelle Rose. » sourit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Jasper entra dans la pièce. « Oh désolé, je dérange ? »

-« Non pas du tout, j'allais partir. » Je m'éclipsais discrètement avec Rose qui alla rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre. La nuit se déroulait de manière presque humaine, chacun se retrouvait dans sa chambre pour des activités calmes- ou pas-. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. J'y trouvais Edward derrière son piano en train de jouer ce qui me sembla une berceuse. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes qui pendaient sur un accoudoir et ma tête appuyé sur l'autre. Je me laissais bercer par la douce musique. Je pense que j'allais pouvoir m'adapter à ma vie de vampire finalement. J'avais plusieurs questions concernant les vampires. Edward m'avait déjà dit que Carlisle allait me raconter des histoires. Edward s'assit par terre me faisant face, alors que je m'étais à peine rendue compte que la musique s'était arrêter.

- « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

- « Oh non, je ne veux pas t'embêter. Retourne jouer. »

- « Ok, alors les vampires ne dorment pas, ils sont quasi-indestructibles, le seul moyen de les tuer est de les démembrer et de les bruler ensuite. Leur peau ne prend pas feu au soleil, elle brille, elle scintille. Le sang humain nous attire beaucoup, mais nous trouvons horrible de faire souffrir des humains donc nous ne buvons que du sang d'animaux. » Il fit mine de réfléchir « Hum quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Pour transformer un humain en vampire il faut le mordre mais pas le boire complétement, il faut s'arrêter, pour que le venin puisse faire son effet et attendre environ 3 jours. C'est très difficile, très peu d'entre nous en son capable car nous sommes pris d'une sorte de frénésie quand nous commençons à boire du sang humain. Ces 3 jours sont les pires de toute notre vie entière, on souffre comme si notre corps prenait feu. Mais sa tu le sais déjà. » Il répondait à toutes les questions que je me posais mentalement.

- « Comment es-tu devenue un vampire ? »

Il me raconta son histoire, comment il avait rencontré Carlisle, la grippe espagnole. Je découvris une époque bien différente de la nôtre.

- « Et Bella ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

- « Bien cela fait déjà 2 ans que nous étions à Forks, et elle a déménagé pour vivre avec son père car son beau-père Phil est joueur de baseball et il voyage beaucoup et sa mère voulait l'accompagner enfin bref. Et tout de suite son sang m'a attirer, donc je suis partit chez des amis en Alaska, puis quand je suis revenu nous avons fait connaissance et tu connais la suite. »

- « Ok. Hum, Forks ? Quels amis ? »

-« Oh, oui nous ne sommes plus à Ithaca. Désolé. » Grimaça-t-il « Les Denalis, ils sont des vampires végétariens, des vieux amis de la famille. »

-« Pour en revenir à Bella, ça n'a jamais été compliqué entre vous, je veux dire il y a du avoir des moments où ça a été difficile ? »

- « Si évidemment, Une fois je l'ai amené faire de baseball façon vampire évidemment - je t'en parlerais après- et James un vampire, un traqueur la repérer et il nous a poursuivi enfin nous avons quand même réussit à le tuer. Puis j'ai décidé de partir pour son bien, parce que je pensais qu'elle serait moins en danger sans moi, mais ce n'était pas vrai, à Forks il y a une meute de loups garous et son meilleur ami est l'un d'eux. Laurent un ami de James, a tenté de la tuer, heureusement les loups sont intervenus. Ensuite Alice la vue entrain de sauter d'une falaise nous avons donc pensé qu'elle était morte, j'ai donc été voir les Volturis pour me suicider à mon tour. Mais en fait Bella avait sauté dans la falaise pour s'amuser et Jacob- son meilleur ami- l'avait récupérer en bas, elle et Alice sont donc venus me chercher en Italie pour m'empêcher de me tuer. Mais maintenant tout va bien. »

-« Waouh vous avez une vie mouvementé. »

-« Et encore s'était juste un résumé. » rigola-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Je peux te poser des questions ? »

- « Bien sur »

- « Les Volturis ? Les loups garous ? Pourquoi tu grognes quand tu prononces le nom de Jacob ? »

- « Les Volturis sont pour ainsi dire les rois des vampires, ce sont les plus vieux, ils sont trois, Aro, Marcus et Caïus, ils dictent nos lois et veillent au respect de celle-ci. Ils tuent ceux qui ne les respectent pas, la plus fondamentale est de ne pas révéler aux humains notre vraie nature. »

-« Bella ? » m'écriais-je

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, nous allons trouver un moyen de remédier à cela. » Sourit-il plutôt sûr de lui « Ensuite, les loups garou, les quileutes est le nom de la tribu, ils vivent à la Push, ils ont le gêne en eux à leur naissance, la présence de vampire, les fait muter. Chez certains le gêne de s'activer jamais. On a signé un traiter avec eux bien qu'ils soient nos ennemis mortels. On ne mange et transforme pas d'humains et ils ne nous pourchassent pas. »

- « Mais, et moi alors ? »

- « Carmen de la famille des Denalis t'a transformé. » murmura-t-il

-« Ça veut dire que je vais devoir aller vivre avec eux ? » M'inquiétais-je. J'étais bien ici, je venais juste d'arriver je ne voulais pas déjà repartir.

- « Non, non pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu as envie. »

-« Je veux rester ici, avec vous. » affirmais-je sûr de moi.

-« Très bien. J'en suis heureux. »Sourit-il. « Pour en revenir aux loups Garou, je n'ai pas trop confiance en eux, ils sont imprévisibles et dangereux. »

- « Comme moi ! » rigolais-je en secouant mes pieds pour faire tomber mes escarpins, je m'assis en posant mes pieds contre le fauteuil pour pouvoir passer mes mains autour de mes jambes. Edward retourna jouer du piano. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux, la dernière fois que je mettais mis dans cette position, je pensais que j'allais mourir, tellement de chose s'était produit depuis, 4 jours s'était passé depuis dont 3 à souffrir. Ces salauds avaient tenté de me violer, ils m'avaient agressé et pour eux tout cela était normal. Je me mis à sangloter, j'étais triste et en colère, triste d'avoir dû subir ça et d'avoir dû abandonner ma vie d'avant, même si elle n'était pas fabuleuse, et en colère contre ces types pour avoir osé me salir de cette façon. Je ne réalisais pas la présence Edward avant qu'il vient me secouer les épaules. Je sursautais et reprenais conscience. Il me regarda surpris. Je regardai autour de moi, une baie vitré qui menait dans le jardin était brisée, un fauteuil était éventré, des coussins gisaient par terre en lambeaux, une lampe explosé également. Edward semblait affolé. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

- « Je crois que c'est toi. » dit-il d'une voix inquiète

- « Moi ? » ma voix trembla. Je regardais de nouveau le chaos autour de moi, Je n'avais pourtant rien fait.

Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent rapidement.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Esmé. Je lui lançais un regard désolé alors qu'Edward tournait la tête vers moi pour me désigner.

- « Je n'ai rien fais ! Je vous le promets ! Je ne voulais pas tout casser ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! S'il vous plait ! » Je suppliais, je sanglotais, mes émotions faisaient n'importe quoi.

Jasper arriva affolé.

- « Mon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ?» s'écria-t-il. Alice sauta les escaliers d'une élégante foulée, et couru m'entourer de ses petits bras, elle me chuchotait des mots réconfortants et me caressait doucement les cheveux.

J'entendis Edward expliquer la situation. Une fois qu'elle m'eut calmée, Alice se releva alors je suivis son exemple. Je lançais un regard désolé à l'assemblée.

- « Ce n'est pas grave » murmura doucement Esmé compréhensive. Elle s'approcha de moi et pris doucement ma main, et embrassa mon front. Elle était vraiment maternelle.

- « Elisabeth, crois-tu être en mesure de recommencer ? » Demanda Carlisle.

- « Je, hum. Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait. » Répondis-je pas très sûre de moi.

Je pleurais, j'étais triste et en colère contre ses abrutis. C'est tout. Je n'avais rien fais d'autre.

- « Hum Eli, en fait je t'ai menti ! »Déclara Edward. Tout le monde se retourna pour le fixer très intrigué. « Quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester avec nous, c'était une blague ! » Rigola-t-il. Je ne pouvais y croire, Edward qui avait toujours était si gentil avec moi. Comment avait-il put me tromper comme cela ? Surtout sur un point très important pour moi. Ma colère monta en flèche. Je lui jetais un regard noir. Je grognais.

-« Comment as-tu osé ? » rugis-je en me préparant pour lui sauter dessus. Mais lorsque que je voulus le faire Edward vola, traversant la fenêtre déjà brisé pour atterrir dans le jardin.

Tout le monde me regarda ahuris.

Je sautais par la fenêtre à mon tour. Je trouvais Edward qui rigolait.

-« Et ne m'agresse pas, j'ai juste dis ça pour que ton don fonctionne ! » Il me regarda pour être sûr que je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus.

-« Désolé » murmurais-je

-« Ce n'est rien » rigola-t-il

On resauta ensemble pour atterrir dans le salon. Tous, nous regardait ébahis.

-« Ok, donc tu as le don de télékinésie ou de psychokinésie. Tu peux déplacer des objets, ou des personnes avec ton esprit, et également les briser. C'est un phénomène physique, en insufflant de l'énergie, tu arriver à les déplacer ou les briser. Si tu arrives à faire léviter, tu es télé kinésiste, tu arrives à « saisir» la matière par la pensée, dans ce cas je pense que tu peux également saisir autre chose comme par exemple, une émotion pour la bouger d'une personne à une autre mais rien n'est sûr. » Déclara Carlisle.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous en avez penser quoi ?<p>

Bisous à tous. A Bientôt

J.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Réapprendre

Salut !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau Chapitre de Impossible love. Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu les précédents chapitres et qui m'ont donné leur avis.

Alors on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Je restais sous le choc de la déclaration de Carlisle. J'avais un don, tout comme Edward. Je regardais autour de moi légèrement affolée, tout le monde était là, sauf Emmett et Rose. Une vague de calme me traversa. Mes émotions étaient réellement étranges, je pouvais passer de la colère, à la tristesse en 2 secondes puis revenir à la joie. Je ne me comprenais vraiment pas.<p>

- « Tout les vampires ont des dons ? » demandais-je intriguée

Carlisle sourit. « Non, seulement certains. » Je hochais la tête dans l'attente d'une réponse un peu plus approfondis.

-« Par exemple, je n'en ai pas. Esmé, Rose et Emmett, non plus » m'expliqua-t-il doucement

Je le regardais interloquée, Carlisle me paraissait tellement calme, gentil en toutes circonstances que je ne pouvais l'imaginer dénuer de dons. De même pour Esmé avec sa gentillesse et son instinct maternel, Emmett et sa super force et Rose qui possédait une beauté à vous couper le souffle.

-« Vraiment ? » soufflais-je

-« Vraiment ! » Sourit-il

-« Alice, Jasper ! Quels sont vos dons ? » Souris-je à mon tour en me tournant vers mes frères et sœurs d'adoption.

- « Je peux voir l'avenir ! » rigola Alice devant mon enthousiasme.

Je restais bouche-bée devant elle, la regardant telle une déesse qui descendait des cieux. Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-elle faire cela ?

-« Et moi, je suis empathe, et je peux faire ressentir l'émotion que je veux à la personne que je veux, je les contrôle. » dit calmement Jasper avec un sourire charmeur du coin des lèvres.

-« Hum, ça veut dire que maintenant tu ressens tout ce que je ressens ? » lui demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

-« Inquiétude, mais tu es aussi heureuse et surprise. » Répondit-il avec un autre de ses fameux sourires à tomber. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil, et je compris qu'il ressentait sans doute du désir -ou quelque chose dans ce genre- venant de moi.

Esmé me prit tendrement dans ses bras, et remonta à l'étage avec Carlisle. Alice et Jasper restèrent avec moi sur le canapé à écouter Edward. Alice se blottit amoureusement dans ses bras se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie sortant de l'instrument. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder, aurais-je un jour la chance de passer mon éternité avec la bonne personne ? Celle qui fera chavirer mon cœur ? Tous les Cullen semblent si heureux avec leurs conjoints. Cela pourra-t-il m'arriver un jour ? Jasper me lança un regard un peu inquiet alors que je me levais. Je m'assis sur le sol, les jambes pendant dans le vide, par la fenêtre que j'avais brisée un peu plus tôt, ma tête reposait contre le mur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais là, sans bouger, telle une statue de marbre. Je vis le soleil se lever à travers les immenses pins de la dense forêt qui entourait Forks. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, magnifique. Edward qui s'était assis sur le canapé pour lire, fit mine de s'étirer comme un humain resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Des bruits venant de la chambre de Rose et Emmett me firent grimacer. Alice le remarqua et rit :

- « Tu vas t'habituer à ça aussi ! »

-« Ouais, j'espère. » soufflais-je

Une légère brulure dans ma gorge me rappela à ma nouvelle nature. Carlisle m'avait dit que je devais chasser très régulièrement, quotidiennement en fait, pour être sûr de me contrôler à tout moment. Jasper me lança un regard d'avertissement alors je pensais à me défiler pour ma chasse quotidienne. Comment pouvait-il savoir ceci ?

-« J'ai sentis ton hésitation, puis ta culpabilité et maintenant ton interrogation ! » sourit-il « Et oui, c'est vrai ! A présent, plus beaucoup de vie privée. » Ajouta-t-il alors que je soupirais.

Je gravis les escaliers d'un bond, courut dans ma chambre encore en travaux. J'aillais alors dans celle d'Alice, posais mes escarpins dans son dressing, pris un débardeur chocolat tout simple et un short en jean. Puis sautais par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les odeurs de la nature emplirent mes narines. Tout sentait si bon le matin ! La rosée, les oiseaux qui chantaient, le ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là, les fleurs des champs, tout m'émerveillait. Je marchais doucement dans l'herbe, profitant de la sensation de l'herbe mouillée sur mes pieds nus.

- « Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! » Hurla une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je me tournais doucement et la tête de Carlisle apparu par la fenêtre de son bureau.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Chasser. » J'haussais les épaules, nonchalante.

-« Je ne veux pas que y aille seule, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-« Je ne veux être un poids pour personne. Je n'ai pas envie de les déranger. » Répondis-je fronçant les sourcils à mon tour.

-« Très bien. » souffla-t-il. « Alors je viens avec toi. » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils, fier d'avoir trouvé un compromis.

-« Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger non plus. »

-« Tu nous ne dérange pas ma chérie » dit Esmé qui devait se trouver dans la même pièce. Oh mon dieu ! Les avais-je déranger alors qu'ils…partageaient un moment intime? Carlisle sautait par la fenêtre gracieusement. Je soufflais bruyamment. Alice cria :

-« Tu ne pourras rien y faire. L'avenir est comme cela. Bonne chasse. A tout à l'heure. »

-« Allons-y alors. » dis-je en faisant semblant d'être contrarier mais je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire.

Carlisle chassa peu par rapport à moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de chasser aussi régulièrement que moi. Je voulais toujours être parfaitement nourris, au cas où. Carlisle restait toujours prêt de moi, se préparant à toutes éventualités. Alors que je drainais un cerf, Carlisle était assis sur une branche balançant ses jambes dans le vide, à 1km de moi estimais-je. Je relevais ma tête de l'animal sans vie à présent, Carlisle me sourit et sauta de sa branche. Je courrais dans la forêt sans but précis, je sentais Carlisle 500 mètres derrière moi. Il ne surveillait mais n'envahissait pas mon espace personnel mais de toute façon je crois que même s'il le voulait, j'étais trop rapide.

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt sombre. Je regardais passer les arbres alors que mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Une odeur étrange me parvint aux narines. Je reniflais disgracieusement et suivis cette odeur en accélérant. Survint alors de nulle part une masse de poil devant mon visage, je m'arrêtais et fixais avec effroi des loups immenses de la taille de chevaux, ils étaient une dizaine. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je reculais effrayée. J'entendis clairement Carlisle hurler mon prénom au moment où le loup noir, le plus grand, avança d'une foulée. Je voulus le faire bouger avec mon don mais il sembla que celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas très bien car je vis un loup gris s'envoler et s'écraser contre un arbre.

-« Oh Mon Dieu ! » gémissais-je. Oubliant leur odeur, et mes peurs, je sautais à côté du loup que je venais de fracasser. Les loups grognèrent lorsque je m'approchai, je passai doucement ma main sur la tête du loup blessé qui saignait. Carlisle arriva, tout de suite les loups se retournèrent pour le regarder, le loup noir disparu et à sa place un humain à la peau dorée apparu, vêtu d'un short en jean. Je me penchais de nouveau vers ma victime, qui alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, se métamorphosa en un humain dans son plus simple appareil si ce n'est un short en jean accrocher à sa cheville par une ficelle. Tout comme le loup sa tempe était ouverte, il faudrait surement des points de sutures, sa lèvre saignait légèrement. Je posais ma main froide sur sa tempe, il gémit doucement. Ce son me parut étrangement délicieux. Certains loups grognaient, mais je ne faisais attention à rien à part à lui.

-« Elisabeth, viens là ! » M'appela Carlisle. Je remarquais que lui et l'humain étaient à 500 mètres de nous. Je me relevais et couru vers eux.

-« Bonjour. » saluais-je poliment l'homme. Il me lança un regard noir qui me glaça sur place. Carlisle me prit par la main pour que je me place à ses côtés.

-« Elisabeth, tu te rappelles des quileutes, dont Edward t'as parlé ? » demanda Carlisle

-« Oui. » Répondis-je docilement même s'il savait parfaitement que ma mémoire était intacte.

-« Je te présente le chef de la meute, Sam Uley. »

-« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » J'hésitais à lui tendre la main mais son regard m'en dissuada définitivement.

-« Vous étiez sur notre territoire ! C'est une violation du traité ! » Gronda-t-il

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Carlisle, confuse. Le traité, Edward ne n'avait pas parlé de territoire. Je ne comprenais pas.

-« Tu as pénétré dans leur territoire, mais tu ne savais pas. Je te montrerais les frontières.»

-« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, je… »Commençais-je en me tournant vers l'indien.

-« C'est bon. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! » M'interrompu-t-il.

Je lançais un regard à l'homme toujours au sol. « Et Désolé, pour ça aussi. »Grimaçais-je.

-« Si vous voulez je peux jeter un coup d'œil. » proposa le médecin. Le chef regarda son compagnon puis nous regarda et finalement acquiesça.

Nous franchîmes donc la frontière, encore une fois pour moi. Le chef fit un signe de tête aux loups et ils se divisèrent. Une moitié s'enfonça dans la forêt en courant et l'autre moitié revint sous forme humaine. Carlisle inspecta ma victime et en conclut que ce n'était pas très grave. Deux indiens le portèrent et s'éloignèrent dans la forêt. Carlisle prit mon bras et me conduit à la frontière.

-« Bien. » murmura-t-il. « Encore désolé, Sam. Et merci. » Cria-t-il au chef

-« Au revoir » Ajoutais-je plus doucement.

Carlisle passa ensuite le reste de la journée à me montrer les limites de notre territoire, où j'avais le droit de me trouver ou non. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon intrusion chez nos ennemis.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Carlisle gravit les escaliers sans un regard pour moi, je sautais alors les marches qui nous séparait et saisissait son bras.

-« Carlisle. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Désolé, je… »

-« Oublie ça. » déclara-t-il avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

Je redescendis les marches et m'assit sur la première, mes coudes sur mes genoux et mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je soufflais. J'avais tout gâché. Les Cullen me faisaient confiance et j'étais allée sur le territoire de leurs ennemis. J'entendis une voiture prendre le chemin qui menait à la villa. Etrange, personne ne prenait ce chemin à part les Cullen. Je me levais et vis la Volvo grise d'Edward se gara devant la maison, je vis une personne sur le siège passager. Oh Mon Dieu, c'était une humaine, ses joues légèrement rougis, j'entendais même son cœur battre. J'arrêtais immédiatement de respirer, je vis Ed lui parler et descendre de voiture. Il ferma la porte et un courant d'air apporta son odeur jusqu'à moi. Je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur l'amour qu'Edward lui portait, si jamais je la blessais je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Heureusement j'avais assez chassé dans la journée. L'odeur me paraissait alléchante mais pas assez pour sauter sur cette pauvre Bella et ne pas me contrôler. Il me regarda curieux et inquiet. Je hochais doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Il s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

-« Ça ne va pas ? »

-« Si, tout vas bien. » souris-je. Mais des images de la terrible journée que je venais de passer me revinrent à l'esprit. Edward les intercepta toutes, puisqu'il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

-« Personne ne t'en veut. Carlisle était juste un peu en colère. Notre entente avec les loups garous est très instable, le moindre incident pourrait tout ruiner. Il s'inquiétait. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. »

-« Sur ? » sanglotais-je sur son épaule.

-« Mais oui. Aller ça va aller ! »Sourit-il. « T'as vu ? J'ai amené Bella. En fait je croyais que tu n'étais pas là. » Rigola-t-il

-« Oh ! Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » Demandais-je inquiète.

-« Non, non ! Si tu veux on peut essayer de voir si tu supportes la présence d'une humaine dans la pièce que toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sera là, près de toi. »

-« Oh, et bien, on peut essayer, je suppose. » haussais-je les épaules.

-« Bien, rentre à la maison. Je vais la chercher. »

J'obéis et rentra dans la maison. Alice sauta dans mes bras.

-« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai rien vu. Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passer. Carlisle m'a expliqué. Désolé. »

-« Eh Alice ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est en rien ta faute. » Souris-je doucement. « Et Bella est ici ! »

-« Oui, ça, je le sais ! » Rigola-t-elle

Bella et Edward rentrèrent dans la maison alors qu'Alice et moi rigolèrent encore. Tout de suite, je me figeais et bloquais ma respiration. Bella était jolie, ses cheveux bruns bouclaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'un chocolat profond étaient très expressifs, son visage était beau, ses lèvres pleines et ses joues légèrement rougies. Elle n'était pas très grande 1m65 tout au plus, comme moi. Elle était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un pull beige et d'une veste marron. Alice devait détester cela. Je regardais ma tenue et souris, si un humain m'avait vu, il aurait pensé que j'étais totalement folle à lier.

-« Bonjour ! » me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-« Salut ! » soufflais-je crispée. Son sang m'appelait, je résistais. J'étais fière de moi, j'arrivais à rester là, près d'elle, sans lui sauter dessus. J'éclatais de rire sous le regard incrédule des autres. Edward se joignit à moi en gloussant. Je secouais la tête, pour stopper mon fou rire. Lorsque Carlisle descendit l'escalier dire bonjour à Bella, je me tendis, Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme. Je grognais doucement à son attention, j'aimais contrôler moi-même mes émotions, pour apprendre à me contrôler toute seule et Bella sursauta alors qu'Ed m'envoya un regard de reproche.

-« Pardon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir me surveiller. » Grimaçais-je

-« Pas de problème.» Rougit-elle

Edward et sa dulcinée montèrent à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Carlisle s'approcha doucement de moi, j'étais dos à lui. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, je me dégageais rapidement.

-« Eli. » soupira-t-il. « Viens, s'il te plait. » dit-il en me prenant la main. Je le suivis donc, on passa la porte pour se retrouver à l'orée du bois pour avoir un semblant d'intimité.

-« Ecoutes, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été aimable avec toi alors que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Les relations avec les quileutes sont difficiles et j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi, il me fallait un coupable et tu étais là. Et je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

-«C'est oublié ! » Lui lançais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-« Au fait, je suis très fière de toi. » Je le regardais interloquée. « Tu n'as pas sauté sur Bella. » rigola-t-il

-« Et oui ! » Riais-je avec lui. « Mais j'ai essayé de tuer un loup garou par contre. » ricanais-je ironiquement. Il me fit un petit sourire entendu. Cette histoire était derrière nous à présent.

-« Aller, rentrons. » déclara-t-il

-« Hum, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller faire un tour, dans la forêt. » demandais-je

-« Hum, ok. Tiens ! Prends mon portable, on ne sait jamais. »

-« A tout à l'heure. » Soufflais-je en m'élançant dans la forêt sombre. Malgré la nuit, je voyais tout, mes yeux n'avaient aucun problème avec le noir.

Je courrais sans m'arrêter, pendant des heures et des heures, je ne voyais pas le temps passé, je me perdais dans mes réflexions, ne fatigant jamais. Je vis le soleil se levé lentement sous les nuages de l'automne. Je fis alors demi-tour. J'empruntais un chemin différent cette fois-ci. Je dus courir encore une dizaine d'heures, avant de tomber sur un petit ruisseau, qui tombait en cascade dans un petit lac. L'endroit était magnifique. Je m'assis sur un rocher, trempais mes pieds dans l'eau. Mon esprit vagabondais ici et là, réfléchissant à ma nouvelle vie. Une vibration se fit ressentir dans mon short. Je sortis rapidement le téléphone et décrochais.

-« Oui ? »

-« Eli ! Que fais-tu ? »

Esmé. Je souris.

-« Esmé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis au bord d'un ruisseau. Je rentre bientôt. »

-« Je m'inquiétais. Tu sais que tu es comme ma fille. Et une mère s'inquiète toujours quand ses enfants ne sont pas près d'elle. »

Je ris et me levant, je mis à courir en direction de la maison.

-« J'arrive. À toute suite. »

Il me fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour rentrer à la maison. J'avais encore du mal à considérer cette splendide villa comme ma demeure mais c'était pourtant bel et bien ce qu'elle était à présent. A peine passais-je le pas de la porte qu'Esmé m'entourait de ses bras.

-« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »

-« Esmé, je suis seulement partis… »

-« Presque une journée ! C'est beaucoup trop ! » Me coupa-t-elle

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'être partit aussi longtemps. Mais cela m'avait fait un bien fou.

-« Je te surveillais de toute façon. S'il y avait eu un problème nous l'aurions sut. Esmé s'inquiète toujours trop ! » sourit Alice. Je lui rendis son sourire, montais à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Cette balade m'avait sali. Lorsque que je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis des rires et une odeur humaine dans la cuisine. Je m'y rendis, cela faisait plus d'une journée que je n'avais pas chassée et l'odeur que dégageait Bella me paraissait plus attirante. Bella mangeait sous le regard attentif d'Esmé et Ed.

-« Tu devrais aller chasser. » me conseilla Edward.

-« Sa va. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Bella me regardait, curieuse. « Ta promenade s'est bien passé ? »

-« Oui ! C'était super ! » M'écriais-je. « Le coin est vraiment magnifique »

-« Tu sais que tu es allée beaucoup plus loin que la région. Bella ne pense surement pas au même coin que toi. » Railla Edward.

-« Très bien. Tu sais que si tu veux que je parte, tu peux le dire clairement. » Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. « Je vais chasser » repris-je un peu sèchement.

-« Je viens ! » attendis-je Jasper hurlé.

J'avais enfilé un jean clair et un tee-shirt bleu. Je rassemblai rapidement mes cheveux dans un chignon désordonné et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque si bien que cette dernière sortit de ses gonds et je la rattrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Je fis un sourire désolé à Esmé.

-« Oups. Désolé. » Bella me regarda choquée, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai encore un peu de mal avec ma force. » Je grimaçais.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, mon trésor. Laisse-la ici. Je la remettrais plus tard. » Me sourit tendrement Esmé.

Jazz descendis de l'étage, regarda la porte avec un sourire moqueur avant d'éclater de rire. Je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il hoqueta avant d'arrêter de rire, et de se pincer les lèvres pour se retenir. Je laissais échapper un gloussement avant de courir dehors. Il me rattrapa alors que nous nous enfoncions dans les bois pour nous nourrir. J'étais plus lente que les autres pour manger, je m'étais ça sur le fait que j'avais moins d'expérience et que je chassais également un peu plus qu'eux. Jasper et moi profitions simplement du fait d'être dehors. Le climat et le paysage de Forks était absolument magnifique. Je m'allongeais sur une branche basse d'un arbre, une jambe dans le vide. Jasper disparu de mon champs de vision en courant, je sautais donc rapidement pour le rejoindre. Mais je ne percevais que son odeur. Je courais donc en suivant l'odeur qu'il laissait derrière lui, mais je tournais en rond. Il jouait avec moi, je devais être plus maline. Je grimpais dans l'arbre le plus proche pour essayer de l'apercevoir, je me rendis alors compte qu'on était très proche de la frontière du territoire des loups. Je sautais au sol et me rapprochais de la ligne interdite. Je m'arrêtais à un pas de franchir la ligne. Je reniflais l'air, un ou plusieurs loups n'était pas très loin mais pas de vampire à l'horizon. Mais où était passé Jasper ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'est abandonné ici. J'entendis des pas de course, de galop venir du territoire quileute. Instinctivement, je reculais de quelques pas quand un immense loup gris apparu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'odeur ne me parut pas repoussante, peut être que la meute réunie dégageait plus d'odeur. Le loup se retourna, j'eus l'impression que l'air tourbillonnait, et il se transforma en un adolescent aux cheveux noirs, à la peau mate et totalement nu ! J'eu tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer son postérieur parfaitement musclé. Rapidement, il se pencha pour prendre un short en jean et l'enfilé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je reconnu ma victime, l'homme que j'avais envoyé contre un arbre. Je hoquetais de surprise. Il me fit un petit sourire.

-« Salut. Je m'appelle Seth. »

-« Elisabeth. » Je hochais doucement la tête dans sa direction. Je n'osais sympathiser avec lui. J'étais sensé être son ennemi après tout.

-« Enchanté. » Sa voix était chaude et envoutante.

-« En fait, on s'est déjà rencontré. » souris-je oubliant immédiatement qu'il était mon ennemi mortel au moment où il me sourit.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de parfaitement me rappeler de ce jour-là. »Sourit-il moqueur.

-« Ouais, Désolé pour ça ! » grimaçais-je légèrement honteuse.

-« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Les loups guérissent très vite. » Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il m'avait aucune marque de l'incident. Une vibration me sortit de mon observation de son visage, magnifique au passage. Je sortis mon téléphone, qu'Esmé avait insisté pour que j'ai en permanence sur moi.

« Oui ? »

« Puisque tu ne m'as pas trouvé, je suis rentré à la maison ! » ricana Jazz. Je grognais légèrement.

« J'arrive.» Je raccrochais et enfonçais le portable dans la poche de mon jean.

Je lançais un regard à l'humain en face de moi.

« Je dois y aller. »

« A un de ses jours. » Je hochais la tête avant de m'élancer dans la sombre forêt.

Allais-je le revoir ? Il semblait penser que oui. Voulais-je le revoir ? Je réfléchis à cette question sur le trajet du retour, sans trouver de réponse. Jasper et Emmett discutaient l'un en face de l'autre dans la cour. Je bondis sur le dos de Jasper, et fit semblant de lui mordre le cou. Il ricana en me repoussant.

-« Tu pus ! » dit-il en fronçant le nez

-« Merci » ironisais-je. « J'ai vu un loup à la frontière, je me suis excusée. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas trouvé ? »

-« Euh, ouais ! » Je lui fis un clin d'œil, alors qu'il secouait la tête de désespoir.

Emmett tenait un journal dans les mains.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demandais-je en montrant le journal de ma tête.

-« Le journal d'hier. » répondit simplement Emmett.

Je lui pris des mains. L'article qui faisait la Une annonçait des meurtres, beaucoup, à Seattle. Je regardais les deux frères, le regard interrogateur.

-« Avons-nous besoin de nous inquiéter ? »

-« Eh bien, oui sans doute. Je pense à des vampires, des nouveaux nés probablement, vu le carnage. »

-« Ils doivent être nombreux pour faire autant de dégâts. » renchérit Emmett.

-« Allons-nous faire quelque chose ? »

-« On surveille depuis déjà pas mal de jours. Mais rien de plus pour le moment. »

-« Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ? Je veux vous aider ! » Plaidais-je

Il haussa les épaules. « On voulait te laisser le temps de t'adapter à ta nouvelle vie. Mais si tu veux, tu peux nous aider. » Sourit Jasper.

A ce moment Bella et Edward descendirent l'escalier de la maison en se tenant la main tendrement.

-« Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais perdu ! » ricana le vampire.

-« C'est ça, fait le malin, Eddie ! » ricanais-je à mon tour.

-« Sérieusement, tu devrais te méfier des loups garous. » Je grognais doucement pour ne pas effrayer Bella.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Il grimaça légèrement, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-« Nous ne saurons pas là, ce week-end. » m'apprit Ed.

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Nous allons rendre visite à ma mère avant la graduation. » M'expliqua Isabella.

-« La graduation ? C'est si important de la voir avant ? Pourquoi pas après ? » Lui demandais-je

Jasper secoua la tête tandis qu'Edward soupirait. Je tournais la tête, confuse vers Bella, qui semblait gênée.

-« Je…hum. Nous avons décidé qu'après la graduation, je deviendrais comme vous. »

-« Oh. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. » M'excusais-je. Elle hocha doucement la tête me faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait mes excuses. Edward lui ne dit pas un mot et amena Bella dans sa voiture.

-« Que se passa-t-il avec Edward ? »

-« Il n'est pas ravi que Bella veuille être comme lui si vite. » expliqua Jasper.

-« Mais il savait que sa arriverait un jour. Je veux dire c'était inévitable ! »

-« Je suppose qu'il espérait les choses autrement. » dit-il simplement.

Nous rentrions dans la villa où chacun retrouva sa compagne. Nous prîmes place sur le canapé un petit instant quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je regardai Alice qui me sourit et me fit signe d'aller ouvrir. Je reniflais l'air. Un humain. J'ouvris la porte et un homme en uniforme d'une boutique de bricolage se tenait devant la porte. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en m'observant et j'entendis clairement son cœur accélérer. Je souris.

-« Hum. Bonjour. Je…euh. » Je souris pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Oui. Hum… Le livreur a oublié de livrer cela, la première fois. » Je remarquais enfin le carton à ses pieds.

-« Oh. Merci » Il rougit alors que je retenais difficilement un rire.

-« Bien. Au revoir mademoiselle. »

« Au revoir » lançais d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle. Le pauvre rougit d'avantage et partit en loupant la dernière marche de l'escalier alors que je pouffais. Je pris le carton et le déposa sur la table du salon pour regarder le contenu. J'arrachais le scotch du carton et l'ouvrit rapidement, je découvris deux coussins, un vert pomme et l'autre marron, une couverture, quelques cadres photos et une lampe de chevet.

Je me tournais vers Alice, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle sauta du canapé et m'entraina à l'étage. Elle ouvrit ma chambre avec empressement, le désordre et les travaux avaient laissé place à une chambre, ma chambre en fait. Elle était magnifique. Le mur qui nous faisait face, était recouvert de baies vitrées qui donnaient directement sur la forêt environnante. Un des murs était vert bambou, l'autre marron chocolat et le dernier était gris taupe (marron plus clair). Un lit était appuyé contre le mur à notre gauche, il était grand, la tête de lit était en bois assez foncé et semblait travaillé avec soin, au bout du lit se trouvait un coffre ancien, en bois également. Un bureau faisait l'angle à gauche avec un ordinateur posé dessus. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait la porte menant à la salle de bain que je partageais avec Jasper et Alice, ainsi que mon dressing caché par de larges portes coulissantes, une recouverte d'un miroir et l'autre vert anis, des étagères étaient fixés sur le mur derrière nous. Ma chambre était parfaite. Je souris et me retournais. Alice me regardais les yeux pétillants, je lui sautais au cou en souriant.

-« Merci. » murmurais-je

-« De rien. » sourit-elle

Esmé arriva avec le carton fraichement parvenu, s'avança jusqu'au lit et le posa dessus.

-« Où souhaites-tu mettre ceci, Alice ? »

Elle prit les coussins et la couverture et les posa sur le coffre. Puis installa les cadres qui représentaient de magnifiques paysages, et la lampe sur la table de nuit à côté du lit.

-« Tu pourras remplacer les photos, si tu veux. » conclut Alice.

Elles se retirèrent me laissant seule, pour découvrir ma nouvelle chambre. Mon endroit. C'était parfait, juste comme je l'imaginais. Je me dirigeais vers les immenses fenêtres, ouvrit la première et respirait à plein poumons l'air frais. Je pris la couverture, la posa par terre et les coussins contre le mur où je m'adossais, une jambe dans le vide. J'étais bien. Ma nouvelle vie débutait et j'étais heureuse. Bien sûr je pensais constamment à ma famille, mes amis. Croyaient-ils que j'étais morte ? Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout. Mais je pensais également à un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres.

* * *

><p>Voila !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais votre vis. Les critiques font progrèser, non ?

Merci de m'avoir lu. Et à bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Se découvrir

Hey ! Donc, hum je sais que sa fait une éternité que j'ai pas publié. Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. Juste un gros manque d'inspiration.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que vos review et mise en alerte me font extrêmement plaisir, je dois dire que c'est un grâce à sa, que je me suis remise à écrire.

Bref, je laisse place au chapitre 4 ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p>- « Aller ! Il faut que tu continues à t'entraîner ! » Me cria Jasper qui se trouvait en dessous de ma fenêtre. Depuis trois jours, je m'entraînais pour tenter de maîtriser mon don sans grand succès. J'essayais mais cela ne marchais pas comme je le souhaitais et j'en avais assez. Aujourd'hui j'avais donc décidé d'arrêter, je resterais sur le rebord de ma baie-vitrée. Mais Jasper en avait décidé autrement.<p>

-« Aller Eli ! Tu ne vas abandonner si vite ! »

-« J'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas ! Ça ne marchera jamais ! » Répliquais-je acide alors qu'un cousin de ma chambre explosait. « Tu vois. » soufflais-je.

-« Très bien » soupira-t-il en voyant que je ne bougerais pas.

Je restais encore là un moment à regarder la forêt et ma peau briller au soleil. Je réalisais alors que je n'avais pas chassé depuis deux jours, Carlisle m'étriperait s'il le savait. Je sautais de ma fenêtre et m'enfonçais rapidement dans la forêt. Je sautais un ruisseau, et remarquais une biche un peu plus loin, l'appel du sang étant plus fort que tout, je fondis sur l'animal d'un mouvement rapide. Partiellement rassasiée, je courrais sans but dans l'immensité qui s'offrait devant moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds m'avaient conduit à la frontière quileute, à cet endroit, il y avait une légère falaise ainsi qu'un ruisseau en contre-bas. Je descendis doucement dans l'eau, plongeant mes pieds nus dans la rivière. Je m'assis sur le rocher le plus proche, laissant mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Mes pensées dérivèrent immédiatement vers Seth. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser à lui ? Un grognement me sortit de mes pensées, je me relevais en alerte. Il y avait des loups à peine 1 km de moi et ils se rapprochaient rapidement. Je remontais donc sur notre territoire, priant pour qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu. Ils arrivèrent sous forme humaine quelques secondes plus tard, Seth était là ainsi qu'une jeune femme, elle était belle, elle portait robe légère beige parfaitement accordée à sa peau couleur miel et ses cheveux noirs de jais. Seth, lui, portait uniquement un simple short en jean, et c'est cette simplicité qui le rendait si beau, ses cheveux lui tombaient légèrement sur les yeux, ses mêmes yeux qui me transperçait.

-« Tu n'avais aucuns droits d'être ici ! » gronda la femme amère.

-« Je, je…J'étais simplement sur les rochers, je ne savais pas que c'était votre territoire, je pensais que cette partie nous appartenait. »

L'adolescente gronda sauvagement. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Seth mais je rencontrais seulement ses yeux noirs et ses traits crispés sous la colère. Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, coupable. Encore une fois.

-« Leah, tu ferais mieux de partir. » dit calmement la voix de Seth. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, haussa un sourcil. « Ça ira. » répondit-il de cette même voix calme qui me glaça sur place. Elle hocha la tête de retourna, retira sa robe et se transforma dans un bond avant s'enfoncer rapidement dans les bois. Je regardais Seth, je ne savais quoi dire ou faire. Devrais-je partir ?

-« Je suis désolé. » Je relevais la tête choquée par ses paroles mais encore plus par le ton de sa voix, elle était emplie de sincérité et de tendresse. J' haussais un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-« Pour ça ! » Il fit un vague signe de la main désignant l'endroit où Leah se tenait.

-« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Répliquais-je aussitôt. « Je, …enfin. Elle avait raison. C'était ma faute. » Expliquais-je. Depuis quand me mettais-je à bredouiller comme cela ?!

-« C'était notre tour de ronde quand nous t'avons senti. » m'expliqua-t-il

-« J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne vous ai pas entendus venir. » me sentis-je obligée d'ajouter.

Je descendis la petite falaise, m'assit sur le rocher le plus proche laissant mes pieds dans l'eau. Je levais la tête pour le voir faire la même chose. Ses muscles se tendirent sous l'effort et je me retenais de les toucher. J'avais tellement envie de savoir la texture de sa peau, était-elle douce et chaude comme je l'imaginais ?

Il mit ses pieds dans l'eau et à peine un mètre nous séparait. Il me fixait dangereusement, j'entendais clairement son cœur battre, même son pouls s'accéléra. Ma présence, sans aucun doute, n'étions- nous pas ennemi mortel après tout ?

-« Tu as peur de moi ? » lui demandais-je alors

-« Non » répondit-il simplement haussant les épaules dans une désinvolture étudiée.

-« Je suis simplement curieux. Tu es le premier vampire à auquel je parle.»

-« J'en suis honorée. » Je souris complice. « Tu peux me poser les questions que tu veux. » dis-je naturellement.

-« Depuis quand es-tu un vampire ? »

-« Très peu de temps, les autres ont peur en permanence de me voir craquer. » répondis-je sarcastique.

Il hocha la tête prenant en compte l'information. « Es-ce dur ? On s'y habitue ? Je veux dire si du jour au lendemain je découvrais que j'étais un vampire, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais réagir. » Continua-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-« Oui, c'est dur. On abandonne sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Et on change. Complètement ! On devient irritable, nos humeurs sont totalement incontrôlable, en une seconde je peux devenir complément folle pour un détail insignifiant. Mais on s'habitue, on comprend et on apprend. » Récitais-je

-« Parle-moi de toi avant. Comment t'es-tu retrouver en vampire ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-« C'est un sujet un peu sensible. » marmonnais-je.

-« Oh, je comprends très bien. Pardon. » Dit-il gêné en baissant les yeux.

-« Non, ça va aller. » soufflais-je doucement pour le rassurer. « J'étais une fille plutôt simple, j'habitais à Ithaca, j'allais au lycée de la ville, ma mère était infirmière et mon père travaillait dans une bibliothèque. J'avais un frère aîné, Andy, avec qui je me disputais souvent. » Je souris. « J'étais heureuse. Puis un soir, mes amis et moi sommes sorti en ville, ayant raté la séance de cinéma, je me suis promené dans les ruelles. » Ma voix baissa. C'était la première fois que je racontais ma transformation. « Je me suis faite agresser, j'étais probablement entre la vie et la mort, puis Alice est intervenue, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle m'avait vu dans ses visions et je l'obsédais. » finis-je d'un ton légèrement lugubre.

Il garda le silence, regardant nos pieds dans l'eau.

-« Tes agresseurs sont-ils toujours en vie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je relevais la tête d'un coup sec, plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et y lut une profonde inquiétude.

-« Je ne sais pas » avouais-je. «Alice ne me l'a pas dit. »

« A toi, de me parler de toi ! » lançais-je enjouée pour relancer la conversation.

Il sourit. « Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. »

Je lui souris gentiment. « Alors parle-moi de tes parents, ta famille, tes passions… » J'énumérais ce qui me passait par la tête sans y réfléchir.

-« Ma mère, Sue s'occupe de ma sœur Leah et moi depuis la mort de mon père, une crise cardiaque, il y a quelques mois. » Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-« Mon dieu. » soufflais-je. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir. » Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse dans un geste que je pensais réconfortant. Nous sursautâmes à l'unisson lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact, une légère électricité me traversa. Sa peau était exactement comme je l'avais imaginée, chaude, douce et lorsque je la touchais, cela me provoquais des sensations que je ne saurais expliquer. Je retirais immédiatement ma main, nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il m'était impossible de lâcher son regard. Soudain il leva la main et l'approcha de mon visage, et la posa contre ma joue. Je fermais les yeux me laissant transporter par la sensation de bien-être que m'apportais sa peau, comme des millions d'infimes caresses. Lorsque son pouce commença doucement à se déplacer contre ma joue, je revins à la réalité, on ne pouvait faire cela. Je m'étais laisser envahir par mes sentiments et avais oublié la haine de nos familles. Je bondis alors légèrement en recule. J'avais sans doute été trop rapide car il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me regarder.

-« Désolé. » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Hum, je devrais probablement y aller. Ma famille va s'inquiéter. » Dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme.

Je me levais et il fit de même.

-« Alors, au revoir. » murmurais-je moins sur de moi.

-« A bientôt. » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres contre ma joue. C'était un simple baiser d'au revoir, mais j'étais déjà presque excitée, sa bouche contre ma peau était la meilleure chose au monde. Il gravit la petite falaise alors que je bondis pour rentrer chez moi. Je me retournais alors qu'il était de dos et retirait son short pour se transformer. Je me retournais et partis avant qu'il ne remarque que je l'observais.

Je couru sans me retourner jusqu'à la villa que j'appelais désormais maison.

Alice apparu en courant :

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je chassais, Alice. Arrête de t'inquiéter. » Je soupirais, leur protection commençait à devenir pesante. En réalité, j'étais simplement de mauvaise humeur à présent et je passais mes nerfs sur elle.

« Je n'arrivais plus à te voir ! Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! »

Elle me lança un regard noir et s'éloigna. Je montai dans ma chambre afin de me laver, j'étais sûre que l'odeur de Seth était partout sur moi. En sortant de la douche, j'enfilais un jean bleu et une chemise dont je retournais les manches jusqu'aux coudes, tressais rapidement mes cheveux en une tresse qui retomba sur mon épaule. En descendant les escaliers, je croisais Rosalie et Emmett qui montaient dans leur chambre en rigolant. Alice, Edward et Jasper s'installaient dans le salon.

- « Je l'ai vu venir ici. Sa va arriver. »

- « Très bien. Nous allons à Phœnix ce week-end. »

- « On gérera sa alors. »

- «Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Demandais-je alors

Edward m'expliqua rapidement la situation, les nouveaux nés et la possibilité que Victoria soit derrière tout sa. Tout le monde se regroupa dans le salon, et j'eus l'impression qu'une guerre se préparait.

- «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'on était supposé faire dans une situation comme celle-ci.

- « J'amène Bella à Phœnix ce week-end, Alice a vu Victoria venir, vous allez vous en occuper ! » Edward me fichait les jetons, s'en occuper comme dans la tuer, tuer des animaux pour survivre n'était pas tuer une personne. Dieu, i mois, je pleurais quand je tuais un hérisson sur la route, maintenant tout cela appartenait à mon quotidien.

- « Il faudrait organiser des tours de ronde ce soir et demain soir. Alice, je fais confiance à tes visions mais on sait jamais,non ?» Emmett avait raison, prudence était mère de sûreté.

- « Bien, on va s'organiser. Edward va voir Bella, rassure la et préparez vous pour le week-end.» Carlisle s'imposa maître des opérations. Il pris une carte de la région pour repérer le territoire à surveiller.

- « Esmée et moi, on va rester ici et aux alentours. Emmett et Rosalie vous irez vers Port Angeles, Jasper, Alice et Élisabeth vous irez sur Seattle, d'accord ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et partit se préparer.

Je montais dans ma chambre, je décidais de garder mon jean, mais je pris un pull en laine tressée par dessus ma chemise. Alors que j'enfilais mes converses, Alice entra rapidement dans ma chambre en fermant, soigneusement la porte. Depuis quand était-elle discrète ?

Elle m'observa, en attendant que j'eus finis pour être sûre d'avoir mon attention je suppose.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?»

- « Je, hum. Je m'habille pour ce soir, pour Seattle. Qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

Je jette un coup d'œil d'incompréhension à ma tenue – simple, discrète, parfaite pour

l'espionnage- et en plus je suis habillée comme une humaine avec un pull pour le froid. Alice lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un profond soupire.

- « Je te parle pas de sa !»

- « Je ne comprend pas, Ali'. De quoi tu parles ?»

- « Du loup ! »

- « Il a un nom !»

- « Donc tu avoues !»

- « Ali' se n'est pas ce que tu crois !»

- « Donc tu sais ce que je crois ! Que tu es attirée par ce gars ! Eli', tu ne te rends pas compte, tout ce que cela pourrait entraîner. »

Sa voix baissa tristement sur la fin de sa phrase.

- «Alice, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Seth – et merci de l'appeler un homme et pas un loup-. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras « Juste, fait bien attention à toi et tiens moi au courant. Je ne t'ai pas sauver pour rien. »

Si Alice l'avait compris, les autres pourraient très bien le faire aussi. Je devais cesser ce stupide comportement. Merde, je n'étais pas censé le trouver attirant, il était mon ennemie mortel !

- « D'ailleurs Alice, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « hum vas-y. »

- « Est-ce que mes agresseurs sont morts ? »

- « Bon, autant que je te raconte, l'histoire en entier. Alors sa faisait je pense un mois, que je rêvais d'une fille, je la voyais dans son lycée, chez elle, avec ses amis, et puis je la voyais morte mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où c'était, ni pourquoi. Et puis un soir, j'ai tout vu, l'agression et j'ai reconnu le lieu, nous avions vécu une fois là-bas. Donc j'ai foncé, mes visions sont là pour une raison, je ne pouvais pas laisser sa arriver. Quand jazz et moi sommes arrivés, on a cru que c'était trop tard et puis on a entendu ton cœur battre. Alors on t'a ramener. »

- « Merci. » Ma gorge se noua comme si j'allais pleurer mais je savais que rien ne coulerait. J'arrivais très bien à oublier cette partie de ma vie, mes souvenirs de cette nuit là était assez flou, je vivais très bien avec. Mais la partie dérangeante de ce nouveau mode de vie, était d'abandonner ma vie d'avant, tout mes amis, ma famille. La plupart du temps, je n'y pensais pas, mon cerveau était tellement en ébullition en permanence, avec des millions de chose à penser en même temps, que je pouvais y faire abstraction. Mais le soir, tout me revenait et je réalisais alors l'horreur qu'avait dû être ma disparition. J'avais certes retrouver une nouvelle famille, mais ce n'étais pas la même chose.

- « Alice, tu n'as fini de raconter. »Lui rappelais-je. Elle acquiesça doucement, avant de se remettre à parler.

- « Quand sommes venus, nous étions tellement horrifiés devant une telle cruauté, que nous avons réagis vivement, je pense que dans le feu de l'action 2 hommes ont été tués, par la suite j'ai appris que les autres sont emprisonnés pour un bon nombre d'année. »

Je soupirais doucement, au moins personne d'autre ne connaîtrait un tel sort.

J'osais finalement la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis ma transformation.

- « Qu'avez-vous dit à ma famille ? »

- « Et bien, nous avons récupéré a voiture et fait croire à un accident qui aurait fait s'enflammer le véhicule. Après avoir laisser ton permis et ton portable à l'intérieur pour qu'on ne cherche pas à savoir si le corps calciné était bien le tien. »

- « Qui étais-ce ? »

- « Juste une fille, déjà morte. A l'hôpital. »

Je hochais la tête.

- « Les filles ? On vous attend pour partir ! » Hurla Emmett depuis le rez de chassé.

Je mis un bonnet en laine et Alice et moi coururent au rez de chaussé.

Tout le monde était là, excepté Edward qui devait déjà être chez Bella.

Nous descendîmes au garage, Rosalie et Emmett pris la Jeep de ce dernier et partirent les premiers.

Esmée et Carlisle prirent la mercedes pour surveiller Forks.

Jasper, Alice et moi, prirent place dans la décapotable jaune d'Alice, tellement discrète.

Nous roulâmes pendant un moment, mais arrivâmes tout de même dans un temps record à Seattle.

Je proposais tout de suite de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, je vis bien que cela ne plaisait pas trop à Alice et Jasper.

- « Je suis sûre que je peux me débrouiller toute seule pour quelque heure. » Promis-je

- « Eli, si jamais il arrive quoi que se soit. Il faudrait mieux qu'on soit ensemble. »

- « Je garde mon portable allumé. On s'appelle toutes les demi-heures, ok ? »

- « Bon, je suppose que tu as raison, se serait plus pratique. Alice, tu vas au nord ? »

- « Ok, mon cœur. » Ils s'embrassent rapidement et Alice s'en va.

- « Tu peux aller au sud, je surveille le reste. »

Jasper était un tel sergent, je vis ici tout son passé remonté. Je lui souris doucement et disparu à toute vitesse.

Je courus d'abord dans les rues tous les sens en éveille. Puis j'essayais d'avoir une méthode de chercher dans les endroits où se cacherait un vampire, je fouillais donc les rues isolées, les ruelles étroites. Tout ceci me rappelais des mauvais souvenirs.

Mon portable sonna, il sembla hurler à mes oreilles, je décrochais rapidement en m'éloigna de cette rue. C'était Alice.

- « Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

- « Rien. Toi ? »

- « Non plus. Bon je te rappelle plus tard. »

Je marchais tranquillement avant de me rendre compte que j'arrivais dans une rue un peu plus fréquentée, ma chasse commençait à remonter à quelque heures et tant de monde mettait ma volonté à rude épreuve.

Ma gorge flamboyait de soif, je serrais mes mains en poing pour me dépêcher de fuir ce lieu de la tentation. Je me mis à presque courir en bousculant les gens, grognant sur ce qui m'insultais, leur odeur était tellement présente. J'essayais d'être forte, de penser à leur famille, à leur amis qui les pleurerait. Cela m'aidait, un peu. Ce n'était pas la même chose quand Bella était là, elle était la seule humaine présente et Edward tenait tellement à elle. La, il n'y avait personne pour m'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un. Je ne les connaissais pas, ma conscience me dictait de le faire. J'avais envie de hurler et de me rouler en boule loin d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas partir brutalement, tout le monde le verrait.

J'essayais de prendre sur moi, mais cette envie était bien trop forte. Je croisais le regard d'un homme, probablement la trentaine.

Il me regarda avec envie et je savais qu'il devait voir mes yeux noirs de soif. Il devait avoir un terrible instinct de protection car il me sourit et engagea la conversation.

- « Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Luc. »

- « Eli. » soufflais-je doucement en continuant ma route.

Il se mit à me suivre. Je le maudit mentalement.

- « Ok, donc sa vous dirait de venir pour un verre avec moi ? »

Je tournais dans la ruelle la plus proche espérant le semer. J'étais visiblement, en manque de chance ce soir, il me suivit dans la ruelle.

Et avant que lui ou moi réalisions ce qu'il se passait, je me jetais sur lui et le plaquais contre le mur le plus proche.

Je humais doucement son odeur, le venin envahit ma bouche. Une des mes mains maintient ses bras en l'air et l'autre sa tête tournée pour exposer son cou.

Je pose enfin mes lèvres sur son cou, prête à mordre son cou.

Quand deux bras fort m'enserrent et me tire contre un torse ferme. Je vois une main assommer l'homme que j'allais vider de son sang. Et j'essaye de me débattre mais mes bras sont derrière mon dos et maintenu dans un étau puissant.

Je suis folle de rage, mon agresseur me tire dans le fond de la ruelle. Je réussi à me sortir de ses bras, je me retourne en grognant.

- « Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

* * *

><p>Bon, je crois qu'il est pas aussi long que les autres mais je voulais le publier assez rapidement.<p>

Je ne vous promet aucune date pour le prochain, parce que je suis pas sûre de tenir le délai.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt.

J.


End file.
